eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
15th Anniversary Event
Overview In November of 2019, EQ2 celebrated its 15th year. To commemorate this momentous event, the normal Heroes' Festival event sees the addition of a new mini-event in which dragons are attacking certain spires. All players of any level or class can join in the battle. The dragon-attack event concludes on December 6th 2019 at 12:01 am PST, with December 5th being the last full day to participate. Public Quest :See the Dragon Attack! page for the additional details about the public event. *This is a public quest, so it is not necessary to get a group or raid invite. Being in a group or raid party can help you get healing or other buffs though, so many guilds travel to the battles together and some players may offer invites to random participants as well. *This quest typically rewards players with 1500 faction if they are present for the majority of the battle, making it the easiest way to gain faction with the Quellithulian Portal Scholars. Positive faction is required to buy event items. *Players who travel to all four locations to defeat the dragons will get a wide range of items, including the illusion/mount: Reveal Inner Dragon. When equipped from the Mount tab, it shapechanges a player into a dragon. This illusion also acts as a flying mount. *Players can participate in this an unlimited number of times. Location *'Tip:' The order of the dragon attacks will repeat after a time and the time between spawns varies; however, players monitor the spawns and make announcements in General chat, so make sure you have it active. } |- |Fayren Icefang |Everfrost Ulteran Spire portal |- |Arcanax |Nektulos Forest Ulteran Spire portal |- |} Tradeskill Quests Those who prefer to earn faction and help the effort to build the monument by crafting items can also participate in the crafting quest aspect of the event. *Each quest grants +500 positive faction. *The supplies for crafting are harvested from the slain dragons, so travel to the battle locations to harvest is required. *The gathered supplies can be deposited into a guild-hall harvesting depot, so be mindful unless you intend to share the event-only supplies with your guild. See the following pages for each trade's quest. :*15th Anniversary Event: An Alchemist's Contribution :*15th Anniversary Event: An Armorer's Contribution :*15th Anniversary Event: A Carpenter's Contribution :*15th Anniversary Event: A Jeweler's Contribution :*15th Anniversary Event: A Provisioner's Contribution :*15th Anniversary Event: A Sage's Contribution :*15th Anniversary Event: A Tailor's Contribution :*15th Anniversary Event: A Weaponsmith's Contribution :*15th Anniversary Event: A Woodwooker's Contribution Event Faction In order to buy items sold during the event, you need to build faction. Unlock requirements range from Amiable (+10k) for basic items to Ally (+40K) for the most desirable items like the Murkscale Drake (Mount). :To check your faction (in order to buy items): #open your character sheet by pressing C''' #click on the Factions tab on the side of your character sheet #use the drop down to select Shattered Lands #locate Quellithulian Portal Scholars in the list to see your faction. How to Build Faction There are two ways to build faction. Each is unlimited and repeatable and adds the following faction as described: #'''1500 Faction: - Watch chat for announcements about the Dragon Attack! starting at select spire locations. Travel there and participate in the world event battle, which is an open, public quest. #'500 Faction' - Those who have a tradekill can visit visit any of the locations with a build site and take the tradeskill quests. These quests add +500 every time you turn them in. You must go to the spire sites where dragons attack and harvest materials from their corpses. Merchant Items This event lacks a special currency, but all of the items sold require positive faction with the Quellithulian Portal Scholars. Two merchants sell an identical variety of house items, a mount, and illusions. *Ziyuh Farijinyi - in The Commonlands at (above the dock area) *Fiami Ken'thia - in Antonica (East of the Tomb of Varsoon) Category:World Events